the elves and the shoemaker
by wistful-clouds
Summary: this is the story in Ella's fairy book. im not sure where i should put this but my friend said to put it here and say that its from gail carson levine's idea. so i did.
1. introductions

Authors note : ok. This is technically Gail Carson Levine's idea, you know, the story in Ella's fairy book. I have taken a lot of ideas from billions of other stuff and I put this in the humour category, but if you don't think its funny just tell me and I'll take it off that if I can, because I kinda thought it was funny but then again I have a funny sense of humour. Not funny as in funny, but funny as in peculiar, weird, strange, you know. Oh yeah, I have absolutely no idea what I'm talking about when I talk about cars, I asked my dad about that.  
  
The Elves and The Shoemaker  
  
In the time of ancient gods, warlords, and when all shoes were made by shoemakers, none were made by the disgusting factories that plunge toxic waste into rivers, seas, and oceans, inciting the assassination of animal and plant life world wide, and spitting out poisonous gases onto the streets below, resulting in agonizing death for everyone, and making the sky pour acid rain, eroding the entire earth leaving nothing but a tiny bit of liquid core about the size of a peanut, effectively causing the end of the world where . . . do you get the idea?  
  
Anyway, in this glorious and joyful era, and in the land In Between Here And There, there lived - well quite a lot of elves, especially in the city, but in this particular story, we're talking about - three elves.  
  
  
  
In the Trigansa Complex, on the outskirts of Lunar Crater City, apartment 702, 46th floor, number 18 . . .  
  
An elf stood. Over there, admiring the way his dyed orange hair flopped over half of his eyes in the mirror, and posing on his imaginary catwalk. Michelangelo was his name. Thought he was the perfect vision of male beauty, he did.  
  
Another elf, was bustling around in the kitchen, shaking beans into a bowl and slamming the fridge door after retrieving the milk.  
  
" Hey you pompous, conceited, big headed nutcase." She called across the room to the orange head. " Will you hurry up? We got a job to do! " No reply, and no reaction. Adrianna grabbed the object nearest to her, with the intention of throwing at his head. This object happened to be . . . a banana. It twirled, slicing through the air, spinning, spinning, towards Michelangelo's head, where it would . . . WACK! . . . Ow . . . That must have hurt.  
  
The last elf, Phep, relaxed on the sofa, acting as nonchalant as he could. The rat in front of him eyed him, then considered the large elf to be no threat to her, and continued to investigate the glue stick, whiskers twitching. As soon as she turned her back to him, Phep dropped the casual façade, and his orange eyes regarded her with deep suspicion.  
  
" I know it was you." He said at last, suddenly, startling the grey rat, causing her to run and leap over furniture to get to the closest window. Phep followed, in time to see the rat jump out of the big hole in the wall. (The window I mean.)  
  
" You stole my miniature Jaguar with a 5.0 CC engine complete with mega sound system and machine guns in the wings, the greatest creation in all elf kind. I WONT EVER BE ABLE TO MAKE IT AGAIN !!!" He shouted at the rat, now parachuting down all 46 floors.  
  
" I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS !!!" He turned away from the window, disgusted with the sight of the rat making a quick get away, in HIS mini Jag.  
  
  
  
These were the three elves, who would, in the future yet to come, help (or try to) the shoemaker and his wife, in escaping the cycle of poverty, and making them very, very rich. 


	2. the mission

The Mission

****

          "Ok boss, what you got for us?" Adrianna asked as she and the other two strolled into the boss's office, in the midst of the Do-Gooder-Head-Quarters.

"Its miiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnneeeeeeeeeee… my ooooooooooowwwwwwwwwwnnnnnnnnnnnnnn… my preciousssssssssssssssssssssssssssss…" They heard, from an incredibly short elf dressed in yellow and purple tweeds, staring intently at a cucumber, that had clearly been forcefully stuffed into a pink and white checked pinafore and bonnet.

"You what?"

"Huh? Oh! Guests! Guests! Well now, I haven't had guests for years! What brings you three to my small and humble home?" questioned the incredibly short elf, gesturing around her, showing the vast, dark room with projectors casting images of an expensive ancient, library onto the high walls.

Phep walked over to the boss, carrying a vial of vile smelling smoke. "Drink" he ordered, placing it on the insanely large, carrot juice stained contraption, commonly known as "The Table", smack bang in the middle of the room.

"Coffee? Well, I must thank you very much! I was going to brew some for you lovely giants, but since you've already made some, I'll drink it."

"QUICK!" Phep yelled, and The Three ducked under the table. If they hadn't…

"Why the hell is my office completely splattered in some sort of purple goo?" The short elf yelled. She sniffed. " And why does it smell like…marshmallows? Oh wait… I got another sugar rush again, didn't I?" She walked around the room, and switching off all the projectors, to reveal screens which slid upwards. All this showed The Three, that they were in the dead centre of hundreds of offices, all separated by clear glass walls. The elf who controlled all of this (the one of which they were standing with at that moment) was frequently sighted with a large yellow mug of coffee, therefore earning her the nickname of "CAF". In fact, just then, she stuck her head out of the transparent door and yelled,

"CAN SOMEONE GET ME SOME COFFEE!!!" An unfortunate pixie, who just happened to be passing immediately outside, jumped a foot in the air.

"Yes CAF, right away, CAF" He said, his dark head bobbing furiously.

"Ok." CAF said " What did I call you about again?"

"A job" Michelangelo prompted.

"Oh yes." She led The Three through a mix of bustling employees, and into a pentagonal room, in which there were screens on each side, and in the centre, was what-looked-like a marble. " The all-seeing-unblinking-small-as-a-marble-but-projected-onto-large-screens eye told us there is a poor shoemaker who doesn't deserve to be." CAF flicked a switch and images started to appear on the screens, and they all looked up at them.

"Doesn't deserve to be what?"

"Poor!"

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh. So what you're saying is you want us to jump in there, give him some money, and be off?"

"Not exactly. The stupid fool and his wife put their prices so low, that they practically lost all their money for buying leather. I want you to make them a fine pair of shoes, so that they will hopefully put them at a reasonable price and buy more leather. And since you're the only the only three who can make shoes, only you can do it"

"But it was twenty odd years ago that I learned!" Adrianna protested.

"Yes, but nevertheless, you're the only ones that actually did" She gave them three documents, each one stamped with their mission in words should they choose to forget it. The pixie they had met previously, showed up and handed CAF her coffee. She took a slurp, then looked at The Three curiously.

"Hmmm…three of you… Very well. You shall be the fellowship of the shoes."


End file.
